


When The Cat's Away

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Bondage, Coitus, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Magic, Magical restraints, NSFW, One-Shot, Original Faerie Character, Original Female Character - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Top!OC, Vaginal Sex, Yaulënehtar, bottom!Dean, cat Killer, intercourse, tropechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: The Bunker may be warded three ways from Sunday, but the Men of Letters had no effective wardings against faeries. Yaulënehtar comes to visit Dean in the middle of the night, to thank him for his help with her mission.





	When The Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty epilogue to [Cat Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624499). Written for [@frejahertziswritingthistime](https://frejahertziswritingthistime.tumblr.com/)’s Trope Challenge. Prompt is highlighted in the story. There is smut. I apologize for nothing.

Dean drifted out of sleep, the back of his neck prickling with the sense that someone was watching him. Feigning sleep, he moved as if stretching, his hand moving in underneath his pillow, fingers closing on the grip of his 1911. It took all of his willpower to keep his muscles from tensing, prepared for the attack. A soft laugh, the sound like a breeze through leaves, caught him off guard.

“Dean.” The voice was vaguely familiar, although he was fairly certain it did not have the smoky quality the last time he heard it. He let go of the gun and turned around, the sheet tangling his legs.

“Cat Killer,” he replied, his tone tauntingly amused. When it brought a haughty frown to her face, he felt a perverse sense of satisfaction. The next moment though, he frowned in confusion. “You’ve changed.” 

The faerie straightened, her expression flitting from haughty to proud as her hands ran down her sides, coming to rest on her hips.

“You like?” The smoky quality of her voice sent a shiver up Dean’s spine and he blinked slowly, taking in her appearance.

Where before she had been barely two feet tall, now she was the size of an average human female. Her hair, for some reason, was white as snow and she had some sort of design painted on her face in white. The hair was held back by some kind of wreath that seemed to be made from woven branches, with intertwined flowers. When she turned her head slightly, he noticed the point of her ear poking through the hair and he had a sudden urge to run his finger along the outside of it.

Moving on from her face, he noticed she was wearing a kind of dress that he guessed was made from soft leather, although it was hard to tell in the dim light that filtered in from the hallway outside. When his eyes returned to her face, he realized he saw her features a lot clearer than he should be able to in that light. Squinting, he studied her features. 

“Are you...glowing?” His tone was incredulous.

“Yes.” Her reply was short, but her lips quirked up into a smile as she pulled on a tie at the front of the dress. When it released, the neck fell open, and she simply shrugged the garment off her shoulders. Dean’s eyes followed it as it fell down her body to pool at her feet, finding that the design on her face was matched on her body. 

When his eyes returned to her face, she was smirking at him and the look in her eyes made him blush. He admired the fluid way her body moved as she stepped up to the foot of his bed. He shifted to lie on his back, kicking the sheet off his legs, leaving him in just his boxers and t-shirt. She slid onto the bed and crawled up his body, her eyes getting a wicked gleam as his breathing sped up. 

“Am I dreaming?” Dean whispered hoarsely, his eyes locked on hers, seemingly unable to look away.

“Would it matter?” Her voice was a whisper as well, her breath fanning over his face, their lips almost touching.

Dean’s breath hitched and he found himself unable to speak. He shook his head in response, his hands coming up to caress her arms, then moving over her shoulders and down her back until they came to rest on her hips. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when she rolled those hips, her wetness dampening his boxers over his rapidly growing cock. When her lips finally met his, his eyes closed automatically to enjoy the soft feeling as she kissed him. 

He felt a tingling in every inch of his skin and suddenly the cool air of his room was right up against his skin. Moving slightly, he confirmed that his clothes were gone without ever opening his eyes or letting go of her on top of him. The next thing he was aware of was her warm, wet pussy sliding over his trapped cock and he moaned into her kiss. 

Her lips quirked into a smile against his at the sound. Her small hands caressed his arms, moving them up above his head with a gentle pressure. When her lips left him, his eyes stayed closed for a moment. A flickering light through his eyelids made him blink them open to see an iridescent glow wrap around his wrists, effectively restraining him. He strained against the bonds, his eyes locking on hers, seeing the mischievous sparkle in them. 

Dean relaxed against the magical bonds and rolled his hips up against her where she was straddling him. She met the move with her own as if she knew what he was doing before he did it. When she ran her fingers over his skin, small iridescent sparks flew and his skin tingled as if her touch was electric. Dean moaned low at the pleasurable feeling, arching into it as much as the restraints would allow. When her fingers circled both his nipples at the same time, the feeling was almost too much and Dean’s hips stuttered as he tried to thrust against her. He almost missed the sound of her giggle, the pleasure roaring in his ears almost drowning out every other sound. 

Watching him, she moved up a little, just enough to put her breasts within reach of his lips. He moaned as he sucked one of her hard nipples between his lips, his tongue flicking over the little bud. He was rewarded with a small sound of pleasure from her which only spurred him on. His arms tensed as he strained against the bonds. He wanted to touch her, to feel her creamy skin under his hands, to cover every inch of her in kisses, and the fact that he was unable to was driving him crazy with lust.

Dean let out a disappointed whimper when she moved back and he could no longer reach her nipples. The whimper turned to a low groan of pleasure as her warm folds enveloped his cock. She sat up straight, sinking down on him, and he reveled in the sight of her. Her lips were slightly parted, her breath hitching, as she took him in, his girth stretching her so deliciously. Her pale skin was flushed and he could have sworn the glow coming from her had become brighter. 

She stayed still for a long moment, adjusting to the feeling of him inside her. Dean was pulling on the magical restraints, desperate to touch her, to hold her in place, or to move her, he just wanted...more. 

When she finally moved, he cried out at the sheer bliss. Her hands braced on his chest, her nails dug into his flesh and he welcomed the pain. It gave him some counterpoint to the extreme pleasure of feeling her ride him, her soft warm pussy squeezing his cock so deliciously. He bit his lip to hold back, already feeling his balls tightening and the familiar bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine. 

With a cry that was like nothing Dean had ever heard before, she reached her climax, her muscles milking his cock inside her and he could hold back no longer. A hoarse shout ripped from his throat as he shot hot ropes of come inside her. 

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips as she lifted herself off of him. Next thing he knew, she was at the side of the bed, her dress slipping over her head, hiding her body from him. 

“Thank you, Dean. That was lovely. Consider my debt to you repaid.” Her voice was soft, and it took Dean a moment to register what she had said. When he tried to respond, he found he was unable to speak. Pulling on the bonds, he tried to make a sound, any sound, when she leaned in and placed two fingers on his forehead and everything went dark.

* * *

The muffled sound of the Bunker door closing brought Dean completely out of sleep. He went to rub his eyes and was unable to. Turning his head, he saw ropes holding his wrists, but he was unable to see where the ropes were fastened. Moving his legs, he found them restrained as well. 

“Sam!” The sound was muffled by the cloth gag in his mouth. Turning his head again, he felt the knot at the back of his neck. “Sonofabitch!” He remembered the previous night vividly now.

Dean kept shouting for Sam, every sound muffled by the gag, but he knew Sam would have to pass by his door to get to his own room. His sounds drowned out the sound of the Bunker door opening and closing again, so when the door opened his shout was cut short in surprise.

“Sam! Get me outta here!” At least that was what he tried to say. Luckily, Sam was a smart guy. He grabbed a knife from Dean’s collection and cut the ropes quickly. Dean pulled the gag from his mouth and sputtered. Sam finished cutting the ropes that held Dean’s ankles, then gestured with the knife, his mouth opening and closing as if he struggled to find words.

“Shut up!  **Fairies made me do it!** ” Dean growled at his brother, pulling the sheet up to cover himself.

Sam huffed, dropped the knife on the nightstand next to Dean’s bed, and walked out, closing the door behind him. The door failed to muffle his chuckle as he walked away down the hallway. 


End file.
